I'm Not A Boy
by Mac-alicious
Summary: Something's got Gabriella irritated, and it keeps happening. Can her friends' present fix it? [short oneshot]


**A/N:** This is just a short, fluffy little oneshot about Troy and Gabriella and their first child. Not much I can say that won't give it away, so enjoy! R&R. Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HSM.

**I'm Not A Boy**

Gabriella came through the door with a scowl set into her forehead. Troy followed shortly after his wife with their daughter on his hip. They had just arrived at Chad and Taylor's for their groups weekly dinner. It was their way of keeping up with each other after High School, and it had continued on after they finished college and started families. A very pregnant Taylor had answered the door for them, and they followed her into the den to find the rest of their friends.

"Uh oh," Chad replied as soon as the couple came into the room, "What happened to Gabriella? She looks angry."

"You're damn right I'm angry." Gabriella huffed, and Troy rolled his eyes slightly from his place behind her. "And don't you dare roll your eyes at me Troy Bolton."

Troy's eyes widened and he mouthed to Chad, _'How did she know?'_

"Why'd you have to ask that?" Jason piped up, "She's got that look in her eye that says she's going to give us a longwinded explanation of why she's angry."

Gabriella scowled and Jason threw up his hands in surrender, "I _never_ give longwinded explanations."

"Whatever you say, Gabby." Taylor chuckled.

"And you're supposed to be my best friend." Gabriella shook her head.

"Go on, Gabriella." Sharpay replied, "Tell us what happened."

"It happened, _again._"

The group groaned unanimously. _It_ had been happening since Troy and Gabriella's daughter had been born. Cassandra Bolton had been born with the least amount of hair that any of them had seen on a child. Even now, nearly five months old, she only had the slightest wisps of chocolate curls. People seemed to be set on the fact that she was a boy, and had the nerve to say so when they complimented Gabriella and Troy on their child. It irritated Gabriella a great deal that people were confusing her daughter for a boy.

"I swear it doesn't matter how much pink or ruffles or rhinestones—Sharpay's idea—I put Cassie in they still think she's a boy!" Gabriella explained. "An older lady at the grocery store today actually tried to give me tips on raising a boy. Apparently she has three boys and she believes that a person can use all the help they can get in raising them. Can you imagine?"

"I'm sure you corrected her." Kelsi prompted.

"Of course I did, and I tried to be polite about it." Gabriella responded, "Don't give me that look. I was polite, wasn't I Troy?"

"Of course, of course." Troy agreed, but began to shake his head _'no'_ from where only his friends could see him.

"Okay, _if_ I was a little rude, it was only because I am fed up with how many people think she's a boy. I mean, she's a beautiful baby girl. I just wish people could get that straight." Gabriella conceded, realizing the act Troy was putting on from behind her.

"We know, Gabby." Ryan comforted, coming over to pat her on the shoulder.

"Yeah, we all know this little darling is as feminine as can be." Zeke replied, he took Cassie from Troy's arms to take a turn at holding her. "She's much too adorable like her mommy to be a boy."

"Are you trying to say I'm not adorable?" Troy frowned, his hands moving to his hips. Unable to keep a straight face for long, he burst out laughing with the rest of them.

"Let's not play with that fire." Chad replied, "Come on, dinner's ready."

-+-+-+-

A week had passed, and the dinner was set for Sharpay and Zeke's place this time. When Gabriella, Troy and Cassie arrived this time there was no angry-faced Gabby over a confused stranger. While they were all sitting around in the living room waiting for dinner to be ready—they loved eating at Sharpay and Zeke's because Zeke always baked them a mouth-watering-delicious dessert—Taylor pulled out a small bag.

"When Martha went with me baby shopping the other day and we saw this…we just had to get if for you." Taylor explained, handing the bag to Gabriella.

Gabriella took the bag cautiously, "What is it?"

"Just open it." Martha insisted.

"Okay…" Gabriella responded, opening the small bag and pulling out its contents. She instantly began laughing. "Oh this is too much!"

"What is it?" Troy asked leaning over the couch to see into Gabriella's lap. He smiled, "That's perfect you guys."

"We know." Taylor nodded. "Now we don't want to hear about any confusion anymore."

"I doubt you'll ever have to again." Gabriella was still laughing lightly. "As long as we remember to put it on Cassie _every time_ we go out in public."

-+-+-+-

A couple days later, when Gabriella was shopping with Cassie a couple came up to compliment her on her adorable baby and actually commented on how much fun it must be to have a daughter to dress up and dote on. She would never know if the people just knew or if they were keen enough observers to notice the bright pink bib that read in bold letters _"I'm Not A Boy."_

**A/N2:** This was actually inspired by an actual bib I saw at Babies R Us when I went shopping there with my aunt and my little cousin. My aunt actually commented on how she should by one for my cousin because people kept thinking she was a boy. Anyway, review and I'll love you! –Mac


End file.
